The heart Of A Pendragon
by Lynda-Lee
Summary: Modern AU. Uther as no choice but to take the child he's avoided for the past seven years, Will he let the boy stay? or will he send him back where he belongs?. I'm posting this for my sister who is too lazy to create her own account
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story was written by my sister who is too lazy to get her own account 'rolls eye's'. I have a little inkling that the brat stole the idea for this story from my Harry Potter one, but I agreed 'after being on the receiving end of her puppy dog eyes' to post it all the same.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Uther Pendragon sat in his office nursing a large glass of brandy. A few minutes ago he had received a phone call from his Lawyer and also lifetime friend Gaius, who had informed him that his ex Sofia had been arrested for being in possession of drugs. Gaius had informed him that although she had been released on probation their young son Merlin had been taken into care.

Uther had never even laid eyes on his youngest son, Sofia had been nothing more than a mistake as far as he was concerned. They had been together for almost a year before he had grown tired of the woman's constant demands - yes he was rich, but that did not mean he was prepared to shower the woman with diamonds just to keep her in his bed. After the split Uther had not heard anything from the woman which was a relief since his other son Arthur had hated her with a passion. Then suddenly six months later she had called him asking to meet, he had agreed curious to find out what she wanted after the time they had been apart. He met Sofia in a restaurant as arranged, the woman had looked terrible - all pale and sickly, - and after exchanging a brief welcome, Sofia blurted out that she was pregnant.

Uther had been a bit more than suspicious, he found it all too convenient that she was suddenly bearing his child. He had ignored all of Sofia's pleas, begging him to give her another chance and informed the woman that he had no desire to be with her - had no desire for another child, but that he was prepared to pay a monthly support allowance if after performing a DNA test, the child was proven to be his. Four months later he had received word from Gaius stating that a healthy baby boy had been born and was indeed a Pendragon.

So every month for the past seven years he had sent cheque containing a tidy amount so that the boy would have everything he ever needed. Everything but a father that is. He had often thought about Merlin, he'd wondered what they boy looked like, what is favorite things were and made him laugh, but apart from sending the money, he'd had no further contact. He had'nt sent birthday presents or even a Christmas card and now he had no choice but to take the boy into his home. He dreaded telling Arthur, although Arthur was now sixteen years old and had known about Merlin all along, he had never shown any interest in the boy - In fact, as far as Uther was aware Arthur had never even told anyone he had a brother.

Uther swirled the liquid in his glass once more before swallowing the brandy down in one swift gulp. He had to go tell Arthur, no matter how angry his son was going to be, he had to go and get it over and done with as Gaius would be bringing Merlin to their home in the morning. Yes it was their home - his and Arthur's. There was no place for the boy in his life. As soon as Uther could he was going to use every contact he had to make sure Merlin returned to his mother - back where he belonged...

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N Should I let her continue this story?.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning Uther was seated on his expensive leather sofa. It was ten 'o clock in the morning and Gaius was due any minute. He took a deep calming breath - any minute now he was going to meet his son. But as curious as he was, he had it all planned out so that Merlin would be spending most of his time with the house-keeper. Hunith. Whilst he kept his distance from the boy.

He knew he was being cold hearted, cruel and if Merlin didn't already hate him then after his short stay he definitely would. But after his talk with Arthur last night, Uther could not see any other alternative. Arthur had ranted and raved stating he wanted nothing to do with 'his bastard son'. Uther had been secretly hoping that Arthur would want to know the boy so that he could include him in their lives, but it wasn't to be. Uther's main priority was and always would be Arthur. It had broken his heart when after throwing his 'Princely tantrum' Arthur had stormed out of the house - he hadn't even called or sent a text message to let him that he was alright.

No. It had to be this way. Merlin would stay for a couple of weeks, then he would go back home to his mother leaving both him and Arthur to continue on with their lives, forgetting the boy even existed.

The sound of the doorbell ringing pulled Uther from his wandering thoughts. He made his way through to the hallway. Taking one last steadying breath, he slowly opened the door.

For a moment Uther wanted to forget his plan, forget about Arthur and Sofia. He looked at the little boy standing there holding a battered looking Teddy-bear and for a moment to had to fight the urge to throw his arms around him. Merlin was...well adorable wasn't even the word, angelic was maybe better suited to describe him. He was short, much shorter than Uther had expected and a little on the scrawny side. But with his short raven hair that curled slightly around his ears, his perfectly shaped ruby red lips and those stunning, piercing ocean blue eyes - he was beautiful.

"Uther"

Uther snapped out of his daze and looked at his friend who was staring back at him with a knowing expression on his face.

"Are you going to invite us in?" Gaius asked raising a single eyebrow.

Uther glared at the man for a moment before stepping aside allowing them both to enter.

"You can leave that here." He said pointing to the small suitcase that Gaius was holding. "Shall we go through to the sitting room?."

"You stay here Merlin." Gaius said softly to the frightened child when they entered the room. "I just need to have a word with your father.. ok?"

Merlin nodded as he sat down on the sofa, his teddy still clutched tightly against his chest.

Uther followed Gaius into the kitchen curious to find out what is was that his friend could not tell him in front of the boy.

"Gaius?" He asked hoping for once the man would not talk in riddles and just get straight to the point. He watched as the man opened his brief case and took out a large brown envelope.

"There a few thing's you need to know Uther." Gaius sighed handing the envelope over. "The contents of that does not make for happy reading my friend."

Uther studied the package in his hands, he didn't open it. He decided that it was something that needed to be read in private. "Thank-you" He said curtly.

"Your welcome." Gaius replied with a slightly sad smile.. "Uther...You have been given a second chance. Please for your own sake as well as the boy's do not waste it." He didn't wait to hear Uther's reply - he knew the man well enough to know he'd tell him to mind his own business. So he clapped his friend on the shoulder as he passed him on his way back to the sitting room to say goodbye to the boy.

Uther remained standing in the kitchen. He reminded himself that he was simply doing what was best for everyone. He loved Gaius like a brother, but sometimes the man simply did not understand - how could he?. Gaius didn't have children of his own, he didn't understand the stress one had to endure when raising a child...God he really was too old for this!.

He shook away his negative thoughts and went to rejoin Merlin. It seemed Gaius had already left. He found the boy alone, still sitting where he had left him, he looked lost and afraid.

"Come along Merlin. I'll show you to your new room." He said gruffly. He was meant to be keeping his distance after-all.

He lead the boy up the stairs to a small guest room, although the house was huge and contained over eight bedrooms as well as a room he used as an office. Uther had decided upon this room because it was the furthest away from Arthur's

He placed the small suitcase down on what was now the boys bed. "I'll leave you to get unpacked...I will be downstairs if you need anything."

"Thank-you" Merlin replied quietly.

Uther nodded once before leaving him to get himself settled. He made his way over to his office and placed the brown envelope Gaius had given him earlier in his desk drawer - he would deal with it later...But now he had to deal with his son. Whether he liked it or not, Arthur was coming home.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin unpacked his clothes and placed them neatly away in the chest of drawers. His new room wasn't very big and it wasn't exactly decorated to to accommodate a child. The walls were painted in a rich cream and had a few carefully placed floral pictures hung amongst them. To say Merlin was disappointed would be a complete under-statement.

The man - his daddy - hadn't even welcomed him. Instead he just flung him in this horrible room which didn't even have any toys in, and gone about his business leaving Merlin on his own.

Merlin had never had a daddy before. He had been told by his mother that the man was very rich and powerful, but Merlin didn't care if the man had money or not. He just wanted a daddy who would take care of him, one who would spend time with him and teach him how to do things. But it didn't look like his daddy planned on doing any of that.

That nice man he'd met at the children's home, Gaius - had told him he also had a big brother. Merlin had been shocked by the news since his mother had never mentioned anyone by the name of Arthur to him.

He was excited, but also a little scared of meeting his brother...What if Arthur didn't like him?..What if his brother didn't want to get to know him?. Given the way his daddy had acted upon meeting him, Merlin wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

Merlin sat on his new bed trying to work through his confusing thoughts. He decided it didn't matter whether they liked him or not - this was his new home now. So he'd just have to be patient and do his upmost best to show his daddy that he was a good boy, then maybe the man would open up his heart to him, if only just a little.

Merlin didn't know how long he'd been sitting there lost in thought, when suddenly he heard the distinctive noise of a door being slammed. Curious, Merlin grabbed kilgharrah, his beloved teddy-bear that he'd had ever since he was a baby and quietly crept out of his room.

He made his way down the stairs, being careful to make sure no one heard him. He sat down on the bottom stair and listened to the raised voices coming from the sitting room.

.

.

.

Arthur was angry. No, he was bloody furious. The nerve of his father, threatening to stop his allowance if he did not return home. He honestly didn't think his father would of cared if he never returned home again - not now he had his other son staying with him. Merlin, what sort of bloody name was that anyway?. The little brat would probably worm his way into his father's affections, and Uther would probably spend all his time coddling the brat forgetting all about him.

Arthur got out of the taxi and threw a few bills at the driver before he made his way into the house, slamming the door loudly behind him.

He found his father sitting calmly in the sitting room, he looked far too smug for Arthur's liking. Arthur glared at him before snapping. "Well I'm home. What exactly did you want to talk about?"

Uther sighed in frustration. He knew he'd spoilt his oldest son over the years - who could blame him. The poor boys mother had died after giving birth so Uther had done everything in his power to ensure that Arthur had everything he had always wanted in an attempt to make up for the loss of his mother's love. He just wished that Arthur would sit down and talk things over calmly for once.

"Arthur, I know your angry, but throwing a tantrum isn't going to help matters. Merlin is here now whether you like it or not...I just wish you would stop acting so damn childish and tell me what your thinking!"

Oh, so the brat was already here. Great. Just bloody great.

"I'm thinking you bought your 'bastard son' into this house - MY HOME- despite the fact that I told you I don't want him here...You didn't listen to me last did you?. So why the hell are you asking me what I think now for?." Arthur demanded.

Uther got up from his place on the sofa and walked calmly over to his son.

"Look Arthur, " He said quietly as he wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders. "I know you don't want him here, but I didn't have any other choice. Would you rather I left him in that damn children's home?."

Arthur hesitantly shook his head. No, As much as he hated the thought of having a new 'brother'. He hated the thought of Merlin being left in one of those places even more, He'd heard stories about all sorts of horrible things that happened in children's care homes and no child - not even Merlin deserved that.

"I promise you that nothing will change between us." Uther continued. He knew that Arthur was feeling threatened, it was obvious from the way he had accused him of bringing Merlin into 'his home'. "I just need you to trust me when I say that everything will work out for the best...Can you do that?."

"Yes" Arthur whispered. After all his father had always done what was best for him in the past...Well apart from the whole Merlin thing..But he could always trust his father no matter what. So if he said everything would be fine, Arthur was going to at least give him a chance.

"Thank-you." Uther said sincerely. "Now, you look like hell. Did you get any sleep at all last night?."

For the first time that day, Arthur laughed. He did look awful, his clothes were all rumpled from having been slept in - he hadn't even fixed his hair this morning before leaving Leon's house.

"Go on." Uther smiled, giving his son a gentle shove. "Go and get cleaned up and take a nap, I'll have Hunith come and wake you for lunch."

Arthur smiled at his father before shuffling out of the room, He stepped into the hallway and stood frozen at the sight before him.

There seated on the bottom stair, hugging a teddy to his chest was Merlin.

For a moment Arthur felt his anger return, but he remembered his father's words. Everything will work out.

But then another thought flittered through his brain, what if he was to make life a little difficult for the brat?. Surely Uther wouldn't keep the boy here if he wasn't happy. Uther would find some way of returning him to his mother wouldn't he?.

With his plan formed, Arthur smirked at the boy, before passing him to continue up the stairs.

Yes. Merlin's stay here was going to be verrrry interesting!. Arthur thought gleefully.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N Thank-you for all your kind reviews. I will try my best to make the chapters longer in future, I just needed to get everyone's reactions out of the way so I could get the story started.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

.

Merlin sat frozen on the stairs. He was feeling rather confused, he had expected Arthur to either welcome him with open arms or to start shouting in his face. But instead his brother had simply smirked at him without saying a single word. Merlin didn't like that look on Arthur's face, he'd seen that look many times before on Gwaine's face and it usually meant trouble for him.

Gwaine was his mother's boyfriend. They had been together since he had turned five, he didn't like Gwaine - in fact he hated him. Gwaine was tall and muscular, he drank a lot, but then so did his mother, Sofia. Merlin hated it when his mother left him alone with the man which was quite often. Because as soon as they were alone Gwaine did everything he could possibly think of to make his life hell.

At first it had started out with little things. Gwaine would shout at him or give him a slap or two. But as time went on and Merlin got older, Gwaine's little games became more sadistic. He would lock him in the closet for hours on end knowing full well that Merlin had a fear of small spaces. And sometimes when Gwaine was either drunk or high, he would take his belt and use it as a whip across Merlin's back.

Merlin had tried on several occasions to talk to his mother and get her to understand, but she didn't care - she just told him to stop making a fuss and accused him of trying to ruin her life by destroying her only chance of happiness.

His teacher's at school noticed sometimes when he was too sore to sit comfortably in the hard chairs provided within the classroom, they had asked him over and over if there was anything wrong, but he didn't tell them anything. He didn't see the point, if his own mother didn't care then why should they?.

Social services had got involved a couple of times, they had even taken pictures of his injuries and questioned his mother. But they never took him away - they didn't care either. Merlin figured that staying with his new daddy was his only chance of escaping his old life, he just knew from that one look Arthur had tossed his way that his his brother was up to something. He didn't know what though..that was the problem.

He would just have to keep a close eye on him - there wasn't anything else he could do.

Merlin got up from the stair and went to join his father in the sitting room.

"Is there something wrong Merlin?" Uther asked as the boy shuffled in to the room.

"No daddy." Merlin smiled sweetly. It felt strange saying the word 'daddy' out loud, but at the same time it just felt right.

Uther felt a warm sensation blossom deep within his heart - his son had called him daddy for the first time. He savored that feeling for a few minutes before pushing it aside. He didn't deserve it. He looked at the boy in front of him - Merlin was still clutching that damn teddy, it was filthy and Uther wanted nothing more than to snatch it away from the boy and burn it. It just wasn't right, a Pendragon walking around clutching a piece of junk. But then the boy wasn't really a Pendragon was he?, Uther had never acknowledged him as his son had he. Merlin's last name was Emrys. Since Uther had never officially acknowledged him the boy had taken his mother's last name and it wasn't as though he had any real claims on the boy - he had only been here a few hours after all.

Uther clenched his hands into fists as he spoke the next words through gritted teeth. "Don't call me daddy!. You may call me sir." He watched as Merlin clutched that filthy thing closer to his chest.

"I"m sorry." Merlin's eyes were now brimmed with unshed tears which only served to make Uther feel like a complete and utter bastard. Guilt hit him like a tidal wave - he had made his son cry. But it had to be done, he couldn't let the boy get attached, it would only cause more hurt for both of them in the future.

"Did you want something?." Uther asked struggling to keep his voice even.

"I unpacked my things sir. " Merlin replied quietly.

"Very well. Why don't you go and take a look around." Uther said as he stood up. He knew what the boy wanted - he wanted to spend some time together, but he couldn't allow that.

He left the room intending to go and make some business calls, leaving Merlin standing looking utterly heartbroken the middle of the room.

Merlin quickly swiped the tears from his cheeks. He wouldn't stand here crying like a little baby. He made his way into the kitchen, he was a little hungry since he hadn't eaten breakfast, the food at the children's home had been awful and Merlin had flat out refused to even try it.

As he entered the kitchen, he spotted a middle aged woman fussing over the stove.

"Hello" He said shyly. He couldn't help the small burst of laughter that escaped when the woman literally jumped a foot in the air. "Sorry" He gasped between breaths when the woman turned to face him.

"Oh child, Yor scared me half to death." She admonished, but the smile on her face betrayed her tone.

"You must be Merlin."

"Yes M'am" He replied remembering his manners.

The woman chuckled for a woman for a moment before shaking her head. "Please, call me Hunith." She said with a soft smile.

Merlin decided there and then that he liked her. Hunith was warm and gentle, and everything he wished his mother were. She beckoned him over towards the table and as soon as he sat down, she placed a glass of milk and a plate of freshly baked cookies in front of him.

Merlin picked up one of the cookies and gingerly took a small bite. He had always been fussy about his food, but he need not have worried. The biscuits tasted heavenly.

He beamed at the woman, causing her to start chuckling once more as she gently ruffled his already messy hair.

Maybe things weren't so bad after all. At least Hunith liked him' He thought as he continued to eat. yep, things just might work out.

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you all for your kind review's, follow's and favorites. It means a lot.

please continue to let me know what you think and how I might improve to story.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin had been staying with his new family for a whole week now. So far he hadn't had any run-ins with Arthur which was not surprising since the day on the stairs Merlin had done everything in his power to stay out of his new brother's way.

His father Uther was still acting cold and distant towards him and no matter how many times Merlin asked the man refused to spend any time with him. Merlin didn't even eat hi meals with them, instead he eat in the kitchen with Hunith whilst his father and Arthur dined at the table.

Merlin didn't mind having to spend most of his time with Hunith, the woman really was an angel who despite her work-load still found time to bake cookies and sit around the kitchen table drawing silly pictures with him.

Merlin was currently sitting out in the back garden, it was a bright sunny day and Hunith was busy cleaning the rooms upstairs. He was just sitting on the grass drawing pictures of dragons (which were his favorite things in whole wide world); his beloved teddy Killgarah was perched beside him as always.

He was so immersed in his drawing that he didn't hear Arthur walk up to him. In fact he didn't notice him at all until Arthur kicked Killgarah half way across the garden.

Merlin bit his bottom lip to refrain from shouting at the other boy. He watched with a sense of dread as Arthur calmly walked away and retrieved the old toy.

"Oh dear, what do we have here?"Arthur asked smirking at him. "Hasn't anyone told you about leaving rubbish lying around?" He continued.

"That's mine Arthur!" Merlin replied unable to control the rush of panic that flowed within him. "He's mine and he's not rubbish!"

Arthur chuckled quietly to himself at he look of sheer horror on the brats face. He had originally planned to wind the little pest up, but seeing the effect it had on him, Arthur simply couldn't resist going further.

"Are you sure it doesn't belong in the trash?" He asked wickedly.

"Arthur please give it me back." Merlin cried desperately.

But Arthur was having way too much fun, he grabbed hold of the Teddy's battered head and with hardly any effort at all it came away. At first Arthur felt extremely proud of himself, he hadn't even laid a finger on the brat and still he had managed to ruin his day. But his pride soon gave way when he turned his gaze towards the boy, who stood there with big fat tears pooling down his pale cheeks. Arthur had told himself that he would feel nothing but hate towards his new 'brother', but as he stood there watching the boy cry silently, looking like his whole world had been destroyed, Arthur felt an almost overwhelming wave of guilt.

"Merlin...I." He knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to apologize, but his Pendragon pride stopped the words from leaving his mouth.

"I hate you!" He heard the boy whisper furiously before he turned and ran back towards the house.

He stood there watching the boys retreating back, the now ruined toy still in his hand. He continued to stand there trying to work out why those whispered words hurt so much.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
